The Time Machine
by LyricalRhymeChild
Summary: A short story where the TMNT use a time machine that Don built to see how the world would have been if they weren't created


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
  
What would the world be like without the TMNT?  
  
Michaelangelo leaned up against the wall as he munched on his piece of pizza. "Hey guys, check this out!" Donatello yelled from his laboratory in the corner of the lair. The four turtles looked over. He was standing in front of what looked like a huge freezer with all sorts of gadgets hanging off of it.  
  
"Look Donny," Raphael started, "if this has anything to do with cryogenics, I'm out." He said pointing backwards.  
  
"It's not, don't worry, Raph." He replied. Raph looked relieved.  
  
"Then what is it?" Mike inquired.  
  
"It's a time machine." he said bluntly. Everyone looked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, right." Raph said.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that." He responded. Then, he pressed some buttons on one of the control panels. Suddenly (and miraculously), a man clad in armor appeared inside the machine.  
  
"Dude, it's Shred Head's cousin!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
"Actually it's Ghangas Khan." Don said. The man looked around and took his sword out of its sheath and pushed the door open.  
  
"Show time!" Don said.  
  
"Don..." Raph said angrily.  
  
"Sorry." He said apologetically. The turtles took out their weapons. "Hey guys, don't kill him, we have to send him back alive."  
  
"There goes my fun." Raph said as he kicked Ghangas into the time machine and Leo closed the door. Don ran up and typed in a date. Ghangas disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.  
  
"We believe you." Leo said. "If you can take someone from the past, can you take someone from the future?"  
  
"I never tried." He answered as he walked over to the same control panel and entered a different date. All of the sudden, a creature appeared inside the time machine. It was blue with a head slightly larger than normal. It was as amazed to see the turtles as they were to see it.  
  
"Wha...what are you?!" Mike asked.  
  
"I'm...a...a Dudeorian (Dood-oreean)." It said, "What are you?"  
  
"We're turtles...mutant turtles." Don said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Dudeorian? That sounds like something out of one of Mike's stories." Raph said.  
  
"Did you transport someone from the future or another planet?" Leo asked.  
  
"The future, the year 3797 A.D." Don answered.  
"I...am from the year 3797." The Dudeorian said timidly.  
  
"On Earth?" Raph asked.  
  
"Yep." It said. Everyone looked puzzled. "You see..." it began.  
  
"Wait..." Don interrupted, "don't tell us what happens, it could cause a tear in the time-space continuum."  
  
"Just send me back, please." It said.  
  
"Right." Don agreed entering yet another date and the being disappeared.  
  
"Strange." Raph said.  
  
"So, like, where are we gonna go?" Mike asked.  
  
"I've also added another attachment that let's us see the world if certain things did or didn't happen." Don explained. The other three looked at each other.  
  
"Wanna see what it would be like if disco was never created?" Mike asked.  
  
"Or how the world was created?" Raph asked.  
  
"Or...if we never mutated?" Leo asked. Everyone froze. What would the world had been like if they had never mutated?  
  
"Let's do it." Raph said eagerly.  
  
"Okay, just don't do anything really radical." Don said.  
  
"So surfin' is definitely out, huh?" Mike asked.  
  
"No, I mean don't do anything that could drastically change history." Don explained.  
  
"Oh, I get it." he said.  
  
"Let's go." Don said. Leo, Mike, and Raph stepped into the time machine while Don entered something on the keypad, then, he stepped in. The four turtles appeared in what looked like a crime-ridden city.  
  
"What happened?" Mike asked.  
  
"If we never mutated, then crime lords like Shredder and 'Jack' would have taken over the city." Don replied. As they walked around, they saw a boy carrying a bowl with four turtles in it.  
  
"Whoa! Look at this!" Leo said as the boy walked right through him. Mike looked confused.  
  
"We're not really here, Mike, we're an essence." Don said.  
  
"Gotcha." Mike answered. Then, the boy tripped and the glass bowl went flying up into the air. As the boy got up, he grabbed the bowl and continued walking.  
  
"Wow." Raph said. Just then, what looked like Shredder jumped in front of the boy, out of an alley and grabbed the bowl of turtles and ran away with it. The boy started crying and ran away.  
  
"What?" Mike said in disbelief, "What does Shred Head want with us?"  
  
"Let's go farther into the future and find out." Don said as they returned to where they came here from. They appeared back in the lair. Don hit some more buttons and they disappeared again. They appeared in a laboratory. "I set it to take us a few more weeks into the future." He said. Then, Shredder showed up again. He walked over to four glass cylinders lined up on the wall. Inside, there were four beings floating in some liquid substance. Their eyes were closed and disc-pads were all over them.  
  
"It's...us..." Don said shocked. Shredder tapped on the glass of one.  
  
"Excellent!" He said, "Soon you will be my invincible army of minions!"  
  
"He must have taken the mutagen that he spilled down the sewer and used it to his own advantage." Explained Don. At that moment, one of the creatures opened his eyes, they were red and bloodshot and full of hate. He raised his arm and punched the glass, it smashed into a million pieces and scattered across the floor. Then, it picked Shredder up by the throat.   
  
"What have you done to me?!" he said in a deep, raspy voice, Shredder looked scared. He tightened his hand into a fist and stabbed the turtle in the neck with his wristblades. The turtle fell to the ground. Shredder let out an evil laugh. The TMNT sat there in fearful wonder for a few minutes.  
  
"Whoa dudes..." Mike finally spoke up.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's get back." Don said. The other three agreed and they teleported back to their original time.  
  
"Man, that was too weird for me." Raph admitted.  
  
"You said it!" Leo exclaimed.  
  
"It's just good to be home." Mike said. Just then, a giant rat came out of the kitchen. It had huge teeth and big muscles.  
  
"What happened? Who touched something?" Don asked. Mike and Leo shook their heads while Raph stared at the floor. "Raph..."  
  
THE END  



End file.
